


'I like your laugh.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [38]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Angst, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Stray Kids are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I like your laugh.'

**5:24 PM**

"So who do you guys think the prettiest member of Twice is?"

Felix looks up at Jisung in slight surprise.And clearly he's not the only one who's surprised.

"Why so suddenly?"Seungmin asks.Jisung smirks in response and opens his mouth to reply but Hyunjin beats him to it.


End file.
